Krypto the Superdog
by Caroline1929
Summary: The adventures of the Danvers Sisters and Krypto the Superdog.
1. A friend from the Past

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of CW and DC.**

* * *

"Supergirl, why is the radar picking you up 50 miles outside of the city?" J'onn asked standing in the conference room and looking at the monitors."You were supposed to recuperate at home."

"I know, I know I'm already on my way back. There was this huge fire and it would have spread out of control if I hadn't stopped it." Supergirl defended.

"Miss Danvers, I hadn't told your sister about your encounter with Kryptonite before because you promised to rest. What you are doing is the exact opposite." J'onn said angrily.

"I don't want to worry her. And besides she has a date with Maggie. I don't want to interrupt them." Supergirl countered.

"Just make sure you rest. I do not want to see you here tomorrow."

"Fine. I gotta go." Supergirl said as she noticed a figure wandering the hills she which was flying above. When she came closer she found what seemed to be a stray dog. What she wasn't expecting was the animal attacking her with laser vision after she came closer to it. After being thrown down the hill she realized she was feeling strange.

"Great. J'onn is going to kill me." She muttered to herself after she realized she's lost her powers. She tried to get up but the motion caused her to hiss in pain. She's quickly found out that the source of it is her broken arm.

"Boss, I have a problem." She started to say only to realize she's lost her earpiece. She sat there wondering what to do next. Before she could create a plan how to get out of there, the dog appeared in front of her making her feel even more anxious.

"Hey, buddy." She greeted and not sure what to do next she added."Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Zhgam fim fun." She said in Kryptonese wondering if the dog was from Krypton too.

When the animal came closer she stretched her arm carefully and started to pet it.

"What are we going to do now." She said after a long minute.

* * *

 _The next day at the DEO_

"Hank, have you seen Kara? She missed the briefing this morning and she's not picking up her phone." Alex asked worry evident in her voice.

"I told her not to come today." J'onn said.

"Why?"

"She was exposed to Kryptonite during the fight yesterday and after that she helped to put out a fire outside of the city." He finally admitted.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Alex asked angrily.

"Kara asked me not to. She didn't want to ruin your date."

"Are you sure she came back home yesterday? Alex asked before chastising herself. "I should have checked on her."

"I'm going to check if she's at work. You check her apartment." J'onn ordered feeling guilty.

"Call me when you get there." Alex said as they parted ways.

* * *

"Kara?" Alex called after she got to Kara's apartment. After she looked around she found no sign of her sister.

"Tell me she's there." Alex said after she picked up her phone.

"I'm sorry. She didn't come to work this morning." J'onn said.

"I'll call you back, I have a second call." She said hoping that Kara was trying to reach her. Although, after she looked at the screen and saw it was Maggie calling her.

"Maggie. Everything okay? I can't really talk right now." Alex said.

"Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I just wanted to check if you're up for lunch later."

"No. I mean, I'd love to but I can't." Alex said distracted."My sister needs me."

"Has something happened?" Maggie asked sensing tension in her girlfriend's voice.

"No. I mean, I don't know. She's not in her apartment and she didn't show up at work this morning."

"Oh. Maybe she's out doing an interview or something?" The detective suggested.

"Maybe. I'm just worried. It's not like her to go radio silent."

"Do you need help? I can ask for time off and-"

"No, no. That's okay. I gotta go. I'll call you later." Alex said before hanging up. After she made sure the apartment was empty she picked up the photo of her and Kara smiling and whispered. "Where are you Kara?"


	2. Homesickness

**A/N: Merry Christmas Guys!**

* * *

After the night spent wandering the hills Kara wondered if anyone had noticed her disappearance. In broad daylight it became clear that there is no easy way out of wherever she was. Especially after being injured. That's why she was so glad to have company. The dog didn't leave her side for a minute. She felt like it was guarding her. When it started to rain and she was becoming more tired, she realized that the animal was guiding her somewhere. It soon became clear that the dog was showing her to, what seemed to be, its shelter. After they entered the cave, she laid down on the ground. Her suit was compeletly drenched and she was shivering and exhausted.

"So you're from Krypton too, huh?" Supergirl asked after she got herself comfortable.

"I guess that's a yes." She said after the dog barked causing the surface in front of him to freeze.

"Well, you must have been scared when you first got here, too." She stated while he was wagging his tail happily.

"Nahkluv ghozk bem ehdhyw." Supergirl praised him in Kryptonese. The animal seemed to react the same way she did when it heard the language from their dead planet.

After a few more hours Kara couldn't help but consider the option that no one had noticed she was gone. J'onn gave her a day off, Snapper couldn't care less about her absence and Alex had a date yesterday, but maybe she checked on her after that? Well, probably not. Her sister didn't seem to care so much lately. But that's okay. Kara was happy for her and she didn't want to get in the way of her sister's new life with Maggie. And it's not like Alex has been complaining about the lack of sister's nights that used to be their fundamental tradition. That's what makes Kara miss her planet and her parents even more. Someone who would love her no matter what. Someone who would never stop caring. And her friends who would never call her a freak.

 _"Happy Birthday, Kara." Lara said giving her a bracelet with the infinity symbol on one side and their names on the other._

 _"Lara. You didn't have to. We had a deal, no gifts." Kara reminded her but was still glad to have such a great friend._

 _"It's not a gift. It is a reminder that our friendship is forever. That no matter what we stick together." Lara promised hugging her friend. "And that's why I have the exact same one."_

 _"Thank you." Kara said smiling brightly._

 _"Come on. We can't miss that view." Lara urged her. Twice a year a little forest near the lake was transformed into a beautiful lanscape. Resin from the bark of every tree shining, each one in a different color._

 _"Okay. I have to get back soon, though. Mother and Aunt Astra are waiting for me."_

Kara was brought back to reality by the dog licking her face.

"Hey, hey I'll pay more attention to you I promise." She said as he continued to fawn." You're so cute, you know that?"

After a moment of looking at the animal it felt somehow familiar. "You remind me of my neighbour's puppy on Krypton. He had the same eyes."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she realized she was looking at that exact same dog and called. "Krypto?"

Krypto started to jump and bark in joy. That was enough evidence to prove her suspicion. She wasn't surpised. She'd also be happy if somebody close to her from Krypton showed up.

After the sun began to fade she was starting to lose hope to be found soon. Without her powers she felt vulnerable. A throbbing pain in her broken arm was getting worse and cold weather and a wet suit weren't helping. But after some time she felt herself slow down in time and she couldn't really feel anything. She started to fall asleep and Krypto snuggled into her gave her a sense of safety.

* * *

At the DEO

"Anything?" Alex asked Winn after her sister hasn't given any sign of life since yesterday.

"No. Her earpiece is offline. But I'm trying to turn it back on remotely." Winn aswered nervously.

"I should have checked on her. I had this feeling that something was not right but I decided to ignore it. It's all my fault." Alex admitted guiltily pacing the control room.

"The only one to blame is me. I shouldn't have let her leave the DEO after that fight." J'onn confessed." But now we have to focus on finding her. I've already sent a rescue team to her last known location but the area is huge. It will probably take days to find her."

"It's too long. What if she's hurt?" The agent asked imaging how scared her sister must be.

"Let's not speculate. This is not going to help us find her." J'onn said in stern voice.

"You know, I've been trying to recall the last real converation me and Kara had and I realized that I don't even remember it. I can't remember when we last met outside of work." Alex admitted angry at herself.

"You have both been busy." J'onn tried to comfort her.

"I have never been too busy for Kara before. Last week she wanted to talk to me about something, I saw it was bothering her but I told her that we'd discuss it on a sister's night which I later cancelled anyway. Now she's missing and I don't know how to help her." The agent confessed sadly.

"Alex, we will find her." J'onn promised.

"I'm sorry but I can't get the device to work. It must have been destroyed." Winn said.

"Come on, we're going to help with the search." J'onn said turning into his Martian form.

* * *

"Mom?" Kara called looking at a woman wearing a long blue dress."Is that really you?"

"Kara, my daugter. I'm here to take you home." The woman said kneeling next to Kara.

"But, but mom our home is gone. Krypton is gone." Kara said confused.

"I don't mean Krypton. Rao's Light is our home now." Alura explained stroking her cheek.

"I missed you so much, mom." Kara cried.

"I will never leave you again, my daughter." Alura promised.

"Ni ho shimoni hii shu zhu."

"Ni ho shimoni hii shu zhu aonah."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	3. Hope

The DEO have already been searching for 5 hours before they finally stumbled onto Supergirl's earpiece.

"Director, we've got something !" Vasquez shouted holding the device.

"Okay, we have to split up." J'onn ordered. "Alpha team go West, Bravo team you go East."

"Agent Danvers, you're with me. We are going to fly up the hill and check over there." J'onn informed her taking hold of her before flying off.

"Nothing. It's getting dark and it's freezing cold. We have to find her." Alex said scared for her sister.

"She might have been taken. We have no idea what happened. We have to take a break and get everyone back to the DEO." J'onn said knowing what Alex's reaction will be he added." I will stay here and look for her."

"WE will stay here and look for her. "She emphasized. "I'm not leaving her alone."

"Fine." He said before ordering through his earcom. "Alfa team, Bravo team get back to the base. We're done for today."

"Come on." He said before they continued to walk up the hill.

After three more hours of searching with no results J'onn noticed how weary the agent was and offered. "Okay, that's enough. I will take you back and come back here by myself."

"No. I'd rather freeze to death here that let her down again. If she lost her powers she won't last much longer in this conditions." Alex insisted.

"Listen, I won't-" J'onn started to say before they were approached by a white golden retriver like dog with unearthly blue eyes. To their surprize, it didn't try to attack them. It just kept barking.

"Hi there, how did you get here, huh?" Alex asked getting closer to the animal.

"I think it wants us to follow." J'onn suggested seeing how restless it was.

When they started to trail behind the dog it took to the air leaving them shook. It guided them to the caves but didn't seem to trust them enough cos it used super speed to go back to Kara and crawl back onto her in order to protect her. A few minutes later Alex and J'onn arrived. After Alex saw her sister lying there pale and motionless her heart stopped. The agent hurried to her side but when she reached her hand towards Kara the dog growled at her.

"It's okay. We are here to help her." Alex assured gently. After a moment Krypto let Alex come closer to Kara but he was still standing next to her observing the situation.

"Kara? Kara, can you hear me?" Alex asked gently stroking her cheek and looking for visible injuries.

"Alex?" Kara whispered groggily.

"Yeah I'm here, I'm here. It's going to be okay now." Ale assured her smiling. "Are you hurt?"

"Umm, my arm. I think it's broken."

"Let me see." Alex said before gently rolling up her sleeve. After Kara hissed in pain Krypto immediately started to bark and his eyes started to glow.

"Krypto, stop! It's okay." Kara shouted trying to calm him down. "Zhed nahn bysh."

"Krypto?" J'onn asked appearing next to Kara.

"He's from Krypton." Kara explained looking around."Where is my mom?"

"Eliza? She's in Midvale." The agent said confused about the question.

"No, I mean my birth mom. Where did she go?"Kara asked getting agitated. "She promised she wouldn't leave me."

"You need to take her to the DEO. She's freezing." Alex said turning to J'onn.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until my mom comes back." Kara insisted stubbornly.

"Kara, you're hurt. We need to get you to your sunbed."

"No. I won't leave my mom."

"Alex, can I talk to you?" J'onn asked as Alex covered her sister with her jacket.

"Do you think it's possible Alura has also survived?" J'onn whispered.

"No. I think Kara wants so much for it to be true that she imagined her mother being there." Alex explained looking at her sister and Kypto who laid his head on her torso. "Give me a minute. I will talk to her."

"Okay. I will check the perimeter." J'onn said walking out of the cave.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked coming back to her sister's side.

"My arm hurts." She confessed.

While Alex started to modify her shirt into an arm brace she was wondering what to say.

"Well, you'll feel better after we get you out of here." Alex assured her while Kara was looking around in hope of seeing her mother.

"I don't get it. She promised not to leave me." Kara muttered to herself.

"Kara, your mom is not here. You are exhausted and freezing. What you saw was not real." Alex explained gently taking her hand and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, no you're wrong. She's here, Don't lie to me." Kara said shaking her head.

"Is she ready?" J'onn asked as he came back.

"Come on, Kar. We have to go."

"You can go. I'm staying."

"No, you're not. You need help."

"No, I need my mother." Kara argued as tears filled her eyes. "Just leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that." Alex said before looking at J'onn indicating for him to get her sister out of there. As soon as Kara realized they wouldn't let her stay, she looked at Krypto and spoke in Kryptonian.

"Throniv khap sokao."

The command made Krypto stand in front of her in a protective way and growl.

"Kara, you have to come back. Everyone needs you." Alex tried to convince her.

"Everyone's been coping just fine without me for months." Kara countered sadly.

"I know I have not been there for you lately. But I really need you now." Alex pleaded feeling extremely guilty. When Kara ignored her she decided to try a different tactic."If you agree to come back with us, I promise we'll send a team to look for your mom."

"Okay, but only if Krypto can come back with me." Kara demanded after a few minutes looking between Alex and J'onn.

"You can keep him for now and then we will discuss what to do with him." J'onn agreed after he considered his options."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	4. Regrets

A/N: _Alliedstasis_ \- It will be revealed how Krypto got to Earth in a few chapters. And also there will be something more to Kara's visions.

I'm really grateful to all of you for commenting and following.

* * *

"Okay, come on Krypto, come on boy." Alex called trying to get him off Kara who was sleeping under the lamps.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked as she was aroused from sleep.

"Your arm X-ray image came back, it's definitely broken. We need to put a cast on it." Alex explained as she started to prepare equipment.

"Can you bring some food for Krypto? He must be hungry." Kara asked petting the dog.

"We need to take care of your arm first and then I'll bring something for both of you."

"I'm not really hungry." Kara said sitting up.

"You haven't eaten anything for two days. You'll have to have something." Alex coaxed gently.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while my mom is all alone out there." Kara said feeling guilty.

"That is exactly what you will be doing. You're hurt and you need to rest." Alex said sternly."Now, can you please get Krypto out of your bed ? He keeps ignoring me when I ask him to do something."

"He's just scared." Kara defended before looking at him and saying. "Buahn ile."

The command made the dog fly out of bed and stand next to Alex.

The room fell silent for a few minutes until Alex finally said.

"I'm sorry." She apologized while working on her sister's arm.

"For what?" Kara asked confused.

"Abandoning you." The agent clarified. "I hadn't realized how much I let you down until you disappeared."

"It's okay." Kara asked avoiding Alex's gaze.

"No, it's not. You're my sister and I promise to be a better sister from now on."

"Is it done?" Kara asked looking at her arm not wanting to dwell on the fact that Alex had to waste her time to take care of her. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, yeah all done." Alex said feeling even more guilty. "Wait here. I'll ask Winn to watch over Krypto."

"Why?"

"I need to take your blood and I don't want him to try to use his heat vision on me again."

"Oh, okay. Tell him to bring some toys. Krypto used to love playing with them on Krypton." Kara recalled with a smile.

"I'm sure he'll find something. I'll be right back." Alex promised squizzing her hand.

"Can you turn off the lamps for a while? My head hurts." Kara asked lying back down and covering her eyes.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes." Alex agreed before shutting them off and leaving the room.

* * *

"How is she?" J'onn asked after Alex approached the control room.

"Physically she should be okay." Alex assured them and added. "But she's convinced that Alura is still out there."

"When I came back to the cave it was empty and no one was nearby." J'onn informed her.

"What about the cave?" Winn asked turning around in his chair.

"What about it?" J'onn asked.

"Was there anything strange in there? Any weird looking plants producing toxins, maybe? It could have caused hallucinations, right?" Winn suggested trying to find a possible explanation.

"No. I have checked it thoroughly. It must be something else."

"She'd been working tirelessly before the accident and she's been through a lot these past few days. She just needs to rest." Alex said before looking at Winn. "I need you to take care of Krypto for a while."

"What? Why me?"

"You said you always wanted a pet."

"Yeah, but not the one which can kill me with heat vision or turn me into Popsicle." Winn countered nervously.

"You'll be fine. Just try not to annoy him like you do with the rest of us." The agent advised. "Go, integrate. I'll join you after I get something for Kara to eat."

"Don't worry Mr. Schott. Your health insurance will cover any damage." J'onn assured him before leaving.

"It so doesn't make me feel better." He muttered before walking towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alex asked bumping into Maggie on her way back to Kara.

"You weren't answering your phone after you'd texted me that your sister was back. Is she okay?" Maggie asked worried.

"She's hurt but she should be okay. I'll be staying with her for a few days."

"Of course. How are you holding up?" The detective asked gently. When Alex just shrugged and her eyes filled with tears Maggie came closer and hugged her.

"I have to go back to her." Alex said pulling out of the hug after she remember where they were.

"Alex? I've heard what happened. Can I see her?" James asked walking up to them.

"No. I have to make a few more tests and after that she needs to rest." The agent explained.

"Can you give her this when she feels better?" James asked handing her a folder. "Snapper wants her to rewrite it. I wouldn't bother her but after the last incident she's not in his good books."

"What incident?" Alex asked looking confused.

"She didn't tell you?" James asked surprised. After Alex shook her head he explained. "She wrote an article on Alien Drugs Smuggling based on an interview with the Alien who'd wished to remain anonymous. Snapper refused to publish it unless Kara revealed his identity, so she came to me and after she explained the situation I agreed to publish it. Snapper found out that Kara'd come to me behind his back and suspended her for a few days."

"That's why she's been so bummed out and instead of talking to her I just ignored her." The agent realized mad at herself for letting her sister down once again. "I have to go."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	5. Unfulfilled desires

"Kara? Should you be up?" J'onn asked as she stumbled into his office the next morning.

"I'm fine and I'm tired of lying down." She said closing the door behind her.

"Kara, there is something you should know." J'onn said hesitantly. "Sit down."

"You didn't find her, did you." She guessed looking at him sadly. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"I'm sorry. I know how hard it must be, but I'm here for you if you want to talk." J'onn said before walking up to her and hugging her tightly.

"I know. But I need to sort it all out by myself first."

"Hey, sorry am I interrupting?" Alex asked as she walked to the room.

"No, no it's okay." Kara assured her after pulling out of the hug.

"Why did you leave the infirmary? You should've waited for me."

"I'm fine. And I wanted to talk to my mother before I go home." Kara explained but when she realized what they were thinking she clarified. "I meant the hologram."

"Oh, yeah of course. I'll take you home after you're done." Alex offered.

"No. That's okay. I can make my own way there." Kara said not wanting to be a burden.

"Kara, you don't have your powers and you're hurt. Either you come back with me or you stay here. Your choice." The agent said sternly.

"Fine. Where is Krypto?"

"He's in a red sun room." J'onn said and before Kara could argue he added."I know you don't want him to be contained but we both know he is dangerous. It doesn't hurt him and he seems to like it there."

When he saw Kara wasn't keen on the idea he promised. "We will find a different way, but for now we keep him here."

"Come on, I'll see you to the hologram room." Alex offered guiding them out of the room.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner? My treat." Alex offered smiling as they were walking to her car.

"I'm not-"

"Or I guess we can go back to the DEO and hook you up to an IV drip." The agent said knowing what Kara's choice will be.

After Kara gave her an I-see-what-you-did-there look she said. "I guess we can have some Chinese."

As Kara was about to get in the car she heard someone calling her name. At first she thought it was Alex but when she looked at her sister it was obvious it wasn't her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as she saw her sister looking around.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kara said but when she heard it again she was sure it was her mother's voice. "Mom?"

"Kara, what's going on?" Alex asked walking closer to her sister.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard-" Kara started to say before she saw a figure on the other side of the street. She was wearing a long blue dress,just like her mother's and she was standing still, looking in Kara's direction. When her mother called her once again she didn't hesitate to run to her.

"Kara, wait!" Alex shouted as she chased after her."Where are you going?!"

Kara trying desperately to reach her mother run onto the street not paying attention to honking cars. As she was getting closer, Alura started to walk away.

"Mom!" Kara shouted still following her. She was stopped by a passerby who accidentaly knocked her down.

"Watch were you're going!" The man shouted while Kara was hugging her broken arm in pain after she fell on it.

"Oh my God, Kara." Alex rushed to her side. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was her."

"Your mom?" Alex asked gently.

"Yeah." Kara said as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay." Alex promised as she wiped Kara's tears and hugged her.

On their way back Kara sat looking out of the window, lost in her thoughts while Alex was observing her from the corner of her eye with worry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex finally asked.

"No, I just want to go home." Kara said without looking at her.

"Okay." The agent said feeling helpless.

"Why don't you take a shower while I order the food." Alex offered a moment after they entered the apartment. "Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you wanted to take a shower. Your cast is waterproof so you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, right, yeah I'll do that."

"Okay, just sit here." Alex said guiding her to the couch. "And I'm gonna bring your pyjamas."

"Alex, you don't have to stay. We had a deal, you bring me to my apartment and that's it." Kara reminder her.

"No, we agreed that you can leave the DEO only if you come home with me. I thought that me staying here would be obvious part of the deal." Alex countered afraid that Kara was shutting her out.

"You have your own life to lead. I'm not gonna let you sabotage it on my account."

"Yes, you're right. I have my own life." Alex started to say before kneeling in front of Kara and taking her uninjured hand before she continued. "But Kara, you are a huge part of it. You're my sister. I don't take care of you because I have to. I do it because I want to. So, let me be there for you, please."

When Kara didn't answer and was still avoiding her gaze she decided to admit something.

"Do you know why I couldn't make it to our last sisters' night?"

"Why?"

"I've been planning a surpise for you." The agent confessed and smiled after Kara looked up. "I really missed you so I decided that it's time we took a vacation. Just you and me."

"Really?"

"Yes. We just have to wait until you're recovered. And don't ask me where we're going, so you can at least be surpised by that."

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." She said squeezing her sister's hand once again before going to her bedroom.

* * *

"I come bearing gifts." Maggie announced letting herself into Kara's apartment a few hours later.

"Shhh, Kara is sleeping." Alex whispered before helping her with the bags.

"Sorry, you said a moment ago that you're watching TV. I assumed she'd be awake for that." The detective teased smiling.

"We were. She just fell asleep."

"Something wrong?" Maggie asked when Alex fell silent.

"She almost got herself killed when we were on our way back cos she thought she saw her mom." Alex said looking back at her sister fast asleep on the couch.

"Again? Is she okay?"

"As okay as she can be, considering. A little better after I told her about our vacation."

"You told her? I thought you wanted it to be a suprise."

"I know, but I had to convince her that I will always be there for her. Maybe if I'd been a better sister I wouldn't have to try so hard."

"Alex, you are a great sister. You shou-" Maggie started to say before something strange caught her eye. "Why is there a levitating dog outside the window?"

"Krypto!" Alex rushed to let him in so he wouldn't draw attention. "How did you leave the DEO."

"Who is this?" The detective asked perplexed as she started to pet him after he flew next to her.

"Kara's new pet apparently. He's from Krypton."

"That's ..different. She must be thrilled."

"Right now she's exhausted and the last thing she needs is having to take care of a superpowered dog. I have to call Hank so he can take him back to the DEO." Alex said looking for her phone. As she was about to pick it up from the counter, Krypto flew over it and grabbed it in his mouth.

"I guess he's not too keen on the idea." Maggie said laughing while the agent tried to coax the dog to come down. "If he's like Kara he probably likes to eat, a lot."

"Oh, right. Give me the bag." Alex ordered. After Krypto saw the food he dropped the phone which fell on the floor and got shuttered. He flew towards the potstickers and started munching.

"Well, that wasn't the best idea." The detective confessed looking at the broken phone.

"What's going on?" Kara asked groggily as she was woken up by the noise. On hearing Kara's voice, Krypto used his super speed to get to her before licking her face. "Hey, buddy. What are you doing here?"

"He escaped from the DEO only to come here and break my phone." Alex explained annoyed as he tried to look innocent. "Oh, don't give me that look, you're going back."

"To be fair, you kinda started it by threatening him with the DEO." Maggie pointed out unhelpfully.

"He can stay here. I don't want to stress him out." Kara said sitting up.

"He didn't look stressed when he was stealing my phone." Alex muttered.

"Lor bem Alex." Kara commanded making Krypto run to her sister and hop on her lap.

"Cute. But that's not gonna convince me."

"Just let him be, Danvers." Maggie said before asking. "Are you two hungry?"

"Not really. And you should both go home. I'm fine now." Kara assured them.

"No, you're not. I'm not leaving you alone." Alex said mad at her sister for constantly pushing her away.

"I'm not alone. Krypto's here." Kara countered.

"So, you'd rather have a dog here instead of your sister? Alex asked.

"It's not like that. I just don't want to interrupt you two." Kara hesitantly admitted.

"You're not. How about we all go out and grab something to eat, huh?" The detective suggeted trying to ease the tension.

"What about Krypto?"

"Right. Change of plans. I'll get something for us to eat here." Maggie offered picking up her jacket and making her way out.

"Winn's been working on a collar emitting red sun. I'll call him and ask if there is any progress. You should try to get some more rest." Alex advised before she remembered she has no phone. "Can I borrow your phone for a moment?"

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	6. Forever

While they were sitting on the couch eating, Kara's phone rang.

"Alex, it's Hank. He says it's important." She said passing the phone to her sister.

"Do you know how long it will take?" Alex asked after her boss briefed her on the situation. "Okay, I'll be there in 20."

"Something wrong?" Maggie asked seeing her girlfriend frown.

"We're relocating prisoners to a more deserted base. They need me at the DEO." Alex explained. After Maggie noticed her hesitation she assured. "Don't worry I'll stay with Kara."

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm sure you have more important things to do." Kara said.

"I really don't." The detective assured. "And besides, you promised you'd help me catch up on that TV show you're both obsessed with."

Alex smiled gratefully before going to the kitchen and pulling out a blister pack.

"She has to take one of these in two hours but if her arm really hurts you can give her two." The agent instructed before rushing out the door.

After Alex left, the room fell silent except for Krypto's snoring coming from Kara's bedroom.

"So, do you want to watch something?" The detective asked trying to engage a conversation.

"Actually, I have to rewrite my article. I have a deadline tomorrow."

"Well, that won't be easy one-handed."

"I guess not, but if I want to keep my job I have no choice."

"It's fortunate I have two capable hands and the ability to write on a keyboard, then." Maggie smiled.

"No. It 's bad enough you're stuck here with me. I couldn't ask you to deal with my problems on top of that." Kara said shaking her head.

"You're not asking, I'm offering." The detective corrected. "Besides, you're the one who has to do the hard work. I'll just be typing." Maggie tried to convince her but when she noticed how stressed out Kara was she continued. "But before we start, I have an idea how we can relax."

"How?" Kara asked curious. In response Maggie picked up her bag and pulled out a small dartboard.

"Oh, darts, that's..great." Kara said trying to sound enthusiastic. "I don't know if Alex had ever told you but I really suck at this kind of games."

"You can't be that bad and the point is to have fun, not to winn."

"Okay." Kara agreed before wondering. "Not that I'm complaining, but do you always carry a dartboard with you?"

"You never know when you can use one." The detective said but when she saw Kara looking at her strangely she admitted. "I'm joking, I took it in case we had nothing better to do."

* * *

It was two in the morning when Alex walked quietly into the apartment. She smiled after she saw Maggie fast asleep on the couch. A second later she jumped when Krypto run from under the table which she realized was covered with blankets falling on its sides and sealed with cushions around it. Frowning she came closer and peaked inside to see Kara writing on her laptop.

"Kara? What are you doing up at this hour? And why are you sitting under the table?" Alex asked confused.

"Oh, hey you're back." Kara said smiling. "Krypto got overwhelmed with all the noise outside and couldn't sleep, so I decided to sit with him."

"And you couldn't do that without your laptop? I told you not to overstrain your arm."

"I didn't. Maggie helped me with writing. I'm just putting finishing touches on my article."

"Well, it can wait until tomorrow. Come on." Alex said helping Kara get out. "Do you want a hot cocoa to help you sleep?"

"I would but I think I'm out of milk."

"Not anymore." Alex smiled pulling it out of her bag.

"You're the best." Kara said hugging her sister.

* * *

"I see you two had fun yesterday." Alex said looking up at a dart stuck in the ceiling while they were eating breakfast. "How is that even possible?"

"Yeah, sorry. Kara said she's bad at it and I thought she was exaggerating, but then we started to play and well..It didn't go exactly as planned." Maggie confessed.

"It doesn't matter. Thank you for being there for her." Alex said grateful to have such an understanding girlfriend.

"No problem. We had a great time. Besides, she-" Maggie started to say but was interrupted by Kara emerging from the bedroom.

"Alex, why didn't you wake me?! Snapper's going to kill me." Kara rambled running around the apartment as she was trying to get ready as fast as possible.

"Calm down. James'd agreed to cover for you until you get there so you could get some rest" Alex said before looking at at her sister worriedly and asking. " Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

"Yes. Thank you again for staying with Krypto."

"That's okay. Winn said he'd swing by with that collar so it will be safe to leave Krypto alone."

"Do you need a ride? I have to get to my apartment before work so I can drop you off on my way there." The detective offered.

"That'd be great. Thank you."

"Kara, please be careful today. You have a habit of getting into trouble. Especially when you don't have powers." Alex pleaded.

"Alex, stop worrying. I can survive a few hour by myself."

"I know you can. Just promise to call me if anything weird happens."

"You mean if I imagine seeing my mother, again?" Kara sadly asked.

When Alex just looked at her with sympathy she assured her.

"I promise to call you." Kara said before she realized. "You don't have a phone."

"Oh, right. What about we meet at Noonan's for lunch?"

"Sure. I'll see you there." Kara said before joining Maggie waiting for her at the door. As Kara reached for the door-handle Krypto used his super speed to stop her from leaving.

"Krypto, I'll be back soon. You can play with Alex for a bit." Kara encouraged. Unfortunately, the dog had different plans for her and after she tried to leave again, he tackled her to the floor and started licking her face.

"Krypto!" All three exclaimed simultaneously before trying to get the dog off Kara.

"Maybe you were right about the DEO." Kara admitted before commanding. "Come on, Krypto. Buahn kuhs fun sokao."

"You okay?" Alex asked helping her stand up when the dog let go of her.

"Yeah, he got a little possessive, apparently." Kara said straightening up.

"Nahzhgehn otem." Kara ordered looking sternly at Krypto before opening the door.

"I'll see you later." Maggie said giving Alex a peck on the lips before they left.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." The agent said to Krypto who ignored her and went back to Kara's bedroom.

* * *

 _At CatCo_

"Kara, hey how are you?" James asked as he bumped into her friend.

"Better. Thank you for covering for me. I owe you." Kara said.

"Do you want to grab lunch later?" James offered.

"I can't. I'm meeting Alex. Tomorrow?" She suggested as she started to walk off when she saw her boss getting out of the elevator.

"Sure." He smiled before they parted ways.

"Hey, boss." Kara greeted walking by his side. "I have that article you've asked me to rewrite."

"Congratulations." He said sarcastically before glancing at her broken arm and stating. "You won't be much use in the office."

"I know, but I can run an errand and maybe some story will come up." Kara suggested feeling useless.

"Fine. Just stay out of trouble." He warned. As he noticed Kara was still standing next to him he asked. "What?"

"Umm, I just, I wanted to apologized for going behind your back. I should't have done that." Kara admitted guiltily.

"You can make it up by finding me a new story." He said before going back to his desk.

* * *

After two hours spent on useless interviews, Kara decided to take a break. Going to the park she sat on a bench and closed her eyes enjoying the sunshine. A few minutes past before she noticed it suddenly got a bit darker. To her surpise, when she opened her eyes it wasn't the Earth's yellow sun shining down on her, but instead it was Krypton's red sun.

"What's happening?" She asked confused before standing up and looking around. She stood stunned as the park started to transform into a forest. The forest she and her friend used to go to to admire the magnificent view as they were children. And finally she found herself on Krypton. She was home.

"It's still beautiful, isn't it?" Somebody asked walking up to Kara and looking at the glowing trees.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Kara asked feeling happy and terrified at the same time.

"Do you remember what we promised each other on your birthday?" The woman asked shifting her gaze to Kara. She raised her hand to reveal a bracelet on her wrist. "After I gave you one of these?"

"Lara? How, how am I here? How are you here?" Kara asked her voice cracking.

"Our friendship is forever. No matter what we stick together." Lara recalled their oath from when they were kids.

"But you died. Everyone died. It can't be real." Kara argued as tears started to fill her eyes.

"It's real if you want it to be." Lara said taking her hand.

"I don't understand." Kara sobbed.

"You don't have to." Lara said before she started to disappeared.

"Lara?" Kara called but everything was gone in the blink of an eye and Kara found herself alone back in the park.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	7. The end of the beginning

_Alliedstasis_ \- There's a physical issue causing Kara's hallucinations. It'll be revealed soon.

* * *

Entering the restaurant Alex saw her sister sitting down at the table, not paying attention to her surroundings. Coming closer she noticed Kara fiddling with her mother's necklace.

"Hey." Alex greeted sitting opposite to Kara.

After Kara acknowledged her sister's presence she let go of the necklace and a fake smile appeared on her face. "Oh, hey."

"Sorry I'm late. Putting the collar on Krypto's not been easy." Alex explained trying to cheer her sister up.

"Yeah, he's already been stubborn back on Krypton when he was a puppy." Kara confessed smiling. But there was saddness in her eyes which deepened every time she was remembering her dead planet.

"Did it happen again?" Alex asked taking her sister's hand.

"No, no I didn't see my mom today." Kara said and technically that was the truth. She didn't want anyone to think she was crazy. Maybe that was it. She was hoping it wouldn't happen again, but a part of her also wanted it to happen. To reunite with her family, her friends. She was brought back to reality by her sister's voice.

"Kara?"

"What?" She said chastising herself for spacing out.

"I asked what you want to eat."

"Oh, I've eaten plenty already. Just go for something you like." Kara lied not feeling like eating after what she'd seen.

"Kara, are you sure you're okay? Alex asked seeing through her. "You seem different."

"Yeah, just looking forward to getting my powers back." Kara whispered.

"I'm sure it won't be long now. And until then, we get to hang out together." The agent smiled standing up and heading toward the counter, leaving no place for Kara to argue.

"Lena?" Kara asked as her friend approached the table.

"Hey. James told me you'd be here." Lena smiled.

"Do you need something?"

"No. Well, yes. I need you to let me make up to you for being such a bad friend lately." Lena explained looking guilty.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused.

"We've barely talked since your accident. That's not how a good friend should act." Lena said shaking her head.

"It's not your fault. You've been busy." Kara shrugged.

"I still want to compensate for that. And that's why I have a story for you to run." Lena proposed before specifying. "My friend would like to share his research on Power System Stability and Control. It looks really promising and you'd be the first reporter to interview him."

"Really? That's great. You're saving my life." Kara said standing up and hugging her friend.

"That's no big deal." Lena said hugging her back. "Listen, I have to go but I'll call you later and let you know when he wants to meet up, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do. I'll see you soon." Lena said before leaving.

"What was that about?" Alex asked as she came back with the food.

"Lena's the story for me."

"That's great! So are you in the mood for celebratory chicken wings?" Alex asked trying to get Kara to eat something.

"We can have takeout tonight for dinner."

"I have your word on that." Alex warned pointing a finger at her sister.

"Yeah, yeah just eat your food unless you wanna be late for work."

"Right." Alex said as she started to eat her fries. "So, what time do you get off today?

"Well, according to my boss I'm useless right now." Kara explained pointing at her broken arm. "So I'll probably go home to Krypto."

"Actually, Krypto is at the DEO. J'onn'd insisted to check for himself if the collar's working properly. I can take you to him." Alex offered.

"No, that's fine." Kara said afraid that they'd witness her craziness.

"And we can check you out while we're there. You look a little pale." Alex said looking at her with concern.

"Alex, I'm fine." Kara assured her but when she saw how worried her sister was she finally agreed. "Fine, but no needles."

* * *

"Everything seems normal but you're running a slight fever." Alex said checking the monitors.

"I feel fine." Kara assured anxious to get home. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, but you should lay in your sunbed for a couple of hours." Alex suggested gently. When Kara was about to refuse she tried. "Please?"

"Okay. But only one hour and Krypto can lay with me." Kara insisted.

"Fine. But if J'onn asks it was your idea." The agent ordered detaching her sister from the monitors.

Lying under the emitters Kara finally started to relax. She felt safe with Krypto resting next to her, his head on her torso and Alex nearby. Her alarm was set to go off in an hour, so she let herself close her eyes and fall asleep.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Winn apologized when he saw Kara open her eyes. "Krypto's been running around the room for the last ten minutes. I thought he could use a walk."

"That's okay. I'll take him." Kara smiled getting off her bed and looking around.

"Did you lose something?" Winn asked petting the dog.

"My phone. It was sitting on that desk." Kara said pointing at the furniture.

"Oh, I think Alex'd taken it. She wanted to call Maggie and hers is broken." Winn explained before offering. "I can take him if you want to rest more. My shift is almost done anyway."

"Aren't you supposed to be here till five?"

"Yeah. It's almost five." Winn said pointing at his watch.

"I've been sleeping for four hours? Why did nobody wake me?" She asked afraid of what might happen soon. When she saw Winn looking guilty she guessed. "Alex didn't need to call Maggie. She told you to say so."

"What? No, no she wouldn't do that." Winn defended not meeting her eyes. "She's just worried about you."

"That's fine, but I really have to go now." Kara said taking Krypto by his leash.

"Kara, wait." Winn exclaimed rushing after her. "Do you want to talk? You know, we used to be best frends."

"I'm sorry. We still are, but it's just something I can't talk about." Kara explained looking at the floor.

"You can't, or you don't want to ?" Winn asked but Kara didn't look up to meet his eyes. "Kara, I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. But everyone can see something is bothering you."

"I don't want you to think that I'm crazy." She finally admitted.

"I'd never think that." Winn assured her waiting for her to talk to him.

"I have these..visions. I can see things, people. At the beginning it was just my mom, but then, then I started to see more. I felt like, like I was on Krypton again. It was so real, but I knew it couldn't be. I don't know what's happening." Kara confessed not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Winn asked perplexed.

"I didn't want anyone to think that I'm crazy." Kara sadly confessed. "And you have to promise you won't tell anyone either."

"I will if you agree to let me know if it happens again." Winn reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, yes I promise."

* * *

"Hey." Alex greeted entering Kara's apartment later that night, carrying take out.

"Alex, why are you here. I told you I'm fine." Kara said tired of Alex neglecting her relationship to be with her.

"I know. But you'd also promised before that we'd have dinner together. Besides, you left in such a hurry that I didn't have time to give you your phone back."

"If you hadn't stolen it, you wouldn't have to return it to me." Kara said looking at her accusingly.

"Blame Krypto, not me." Alex tried to defend.

As the evening progressed and nothing strange happened, Kara was relieved.

"Alex, you should go to bed. You have to get up early." Kara reminded her when she noticed how exhausted her sister looked.

"We both should." Alex said taking the remote and turning the TV off and standing up, pulling her sister up with her.

After Kara laid down and started to make herself comfortable, Krypto rushed to her side before Alex could even come out of the bathroom. But after she finally did and was trying to lay down on the other side, Krypto started to growl.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Alex asked in disbelief.

"Just come over here, so you don't have to be next to each other." Kara suggested scootching to the middle to make some space for her sister.

"I've never thought I'd have to compete with a dog." Alex muttered walking to the other side.

"He'll warm up to you. Just give him more time."

"It's not him I'm worried about." Alex countered.

"Let's just go to sleep. We can work on that tomorrow." Kara suggested feeling tired.

"Fine." Alex agreed as they were lying under the comforter. Ten minutes later Alex was fast asleep, snuggled up next to Kara and Krypto curled up in a ball on her other side. But Kara couldn't bring herself to sleep. After an hour'd past and she was still lying wide awake, staring at the ceiling she decided to make herself some tee. She carefully got out of bed and made sure Alex was tucked in before going to the kitchen. As she was waiting for the water to heat up, she heard someone walking in her apartment. Looking around she saw no one there. Assuming it was her mind playing tricks on her, she went back to preparing her tee.

 _"Kara."_ She jumped when she suddenly heard someone call her name. She was afraid to turn around so she closed her eyes and wished for it to go away. But as she was standing still, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw her mother standing in front of her.

"Mom." She said pulling her in a hug. "Are you really here now?"

 _"I'd promised I'd not leave you alone."_ Alura reminded her hugging her back.

"But, where have you been all this time? Kara asked confused and overwhelmed.

 _"It doesn't matter, I'm here with you now and I want to show you something."_ Alura said taking Kara's hand and guiding her to the door. Kara hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should wake her sister up, but she was afraid that her mother'd leave her once again if she refused to go with her.

"What do you want to show me?" Kara asked curious when her mom guided them to the roof.

 _"Just see for yourself."_ Alura said before they found themselves back on Krypton. But this time it was Kara's apartment. Everything looked exactly the same. Her bedroom where her mom used to read her stories before sleep, the leaving room where they all gathered to spend time with each other and her parents' bedroom where she used to go and climb up their bed when she had a nightmare. It was all so real.

Meanwhile Alex's peaceful sleep was interrupted by Krypto's constant barking.

"Kara. Could you please shut him up?" Alex asked groggily without opening her eyes.

"I swear if you-" Alex started to say before she opened her eyes and noticed Kara was not lying next to her.

"Kara?" She said louder hoping her sister'd show herself. When she didn't answer Alex began to worry. She pulled the covers down and started to look around the apartment.

"Kara? Where are you?" She asked her worry now turned into full blown panic. When Krypto appeared next to her, she removed his collar and ordered.

"Krypto, where is Kara. Can you hear her hearbeat?" Alex asked hoping for the dog to listen to her. A second later Krypto started to bark at the door. After Alex opened it, he used his super speed to get to the fire escape, Alex following him as quickly as she could. After getting all the way up to the roof, she noticed her sister standing there and talking to someone.

"Kara?" Alex called but Kara was oblivious to her presence. She decided to come closer, wondering if her sister was sleepwalking.

"Kara? What are you doing up here?" She asked once again, standing next to her sister.

"Alex? I told you my mom was here and you didn't believe me." Kara said smiling. But all Alex could see was her sister standing alone, lost in her own world.

"Kara, what are you talking about? Did you see her again?" Alex asked confused and worried.

"Why are you actng like this? You know she's right here." Kara said pointing at someone she thought was there.

"Kara, there's no one here but us."

"Mom, tell her. She doesn't believe me." Kara pleaded not sure how to convince her sister.

 _"Kara, my daughter, human brain is not able to comprehend my presence."_ Alura tried to explain.

"So how can I prove to them that you're really here." Kara asked with tears in her eyes.

"Kara. Come on. It's freezing, we need to get you inside." Alex said putting her arms around her sister.

 _"She won't let us stay together."_ Alura warned.

"What do you mean? She's my sister. She'll understand." Kara argued pulling out from Alex and coming closer to Alura.

 _"No, she won't. She'll try to fix you, so we can't be together anymore."_ Alura said walking to the edge of the rooftop.

"I won't let that happen." Kara assured following her mother.

"Kara. Stop! What are you doing?" Alex asked running to her sister and gripping her arm tightly.

"Alex, tell her. Tell her that she can stay." Kara shouted trying to break free from her sister.

 _"I am so sorry Kara. I love you."_ Alura said disappearing in the darkness of night.

"No!" Kara shouted as she managed to break out of her sister's hold and run after her mother. Luckily, Krypto tackled her down before she fell down and Alex was there in a second.

"Kara! You have to listen to me. It's not real!" Alex was shouting now while she was holding her down, trying to reach out to her.

"Let me go!" Kara was struggling until she finally gave up and started sobbing.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." Alex promised hugging her.

An hour later Alex was standing near her sister's bed, biting her nails nervously and trying to figure out what might be wrong. After she finally convinced her to get back to the apartment and lie down, Kara cried herself to sleep in Alex's embrace. Although it broke her heart, she didn't know how to console her sister. She couldn't even imagine how hard it must be to constantly lose someone she loved dearly. But what she can do now is help Kara cope with everything and come up with a way to fix it.

"Krypto, come here. Let her rest." Alex whispered when the dog flew over Kara. His only response was to snuggle closer and Kara in her sleep put her broken arm around him.

"Alex? What time is it?" Kara asked as she opened her eyes six hours later and saw her sister.

"Almost nine." Alex said checking her watch before coming closer and asking gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Did that really happen?" Kara asked covering eyes with her hand.

"We'll figure it out together, I promise. But you need to talk to me." Alex said sitting next to her and caressing her shoulder.

"They all look so real." Kara started to confess after a few minutes of silence. "At the beginning it was just my mom, but yesterday when I was at the park I saw my best friend from Krypton." Kara sighed before continuing. "But it wasn't just her, for a few minutes I've been back on Krypton, everything was exactly the same, just like on the roof with my mom." Kara admitted almost crying as Alex squeezed her hand. And they're trying to convince me that they're really here and I don't know what to think anymore."

"You should've said something."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to worry you." Kara admitted.

"You can always talk to me. Always." Alex assured hugging her tightly making her hiss in pain.

"Sorry." Kara said after she quickly pulled away.

"I think I have my powers back." Kara smiled drying up her tears and using her heat vision to cut the cast on her arm.

"We should still get you to the DEO." Alex insisted.

"No, I have my powers back."

"But we have no idea what's been causing the hallucinations. It might be a psychological issue."

"I'm not crazy." Kara defended not liking what her sister was implying.

"I never said you were." Alex quickly assured and added gently "You've just been through a lot lately."

"Can we just wait for a few days and see what happens?" When she noticed Alex's hesitation she added. "Please?"

"Okay, but no Supergirl till then." The agent commanded still not sure if it was a right decision. "Okay?"

"Fine." Kara reluctantly agreed.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	8. Dreams that don't come true

"Kara, hey what are you doing here?" Maggie asked surprised to see her waiting at her desk in the precinct.

"Can we talk?"

"Umm, sure. But make it quick. I have to follow up on a lead." Maggie said guiding them to somewhere more private.

"Actually, that's kind of what I came here for. I was wondering if you could use some help." Kara explained causing Maggie to stop in her tracks and turn to face her.

"Help with what?" The detective asked confused.

"One of your cases, maybe?" Kara suggested hoping to find something to get her mind off everything else. "I can't show up at work without a broken arm after only few days, Alex made me promise not to do any Supergirl stuff and the interview for my article isn't for another three days." She listed trying to convince Maggie to take pity on her.

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" The detective asked squinting her eyes.

"Why?"

"Your sister called me an hour ago and asked if I had a minute to check up on you."

"Oh, well, technically she told me this morning that I better be home when she gets back."

"Fine." Maggie finally agreed. "I was gonna drive to your place on my way back anyway so I guess you can come with me as well."

"Thank you." Kara said following after Maggie.

"Not a word to Alex or she'll kill both of us."

* * *

"Hey." Alex greeted entering Kara's apartment later that day.

"Hey. How was work?" Maggie asked glancing up from the laptop.

"Busy. Where is Kara?" Alex asked looking around.

"She took Krypto for a walk."

"Where?"

"Just outside the building."

"How did she seem?" Alex asked sitting on the couch next to Maggie.

"Sad." Maggie said putting her laptop away. "But as you'd said before, she's been through a lot."

"Where are you going?" The detective asked when Alex stood up and put her jacket back on.

"To keep her company."

"I think she'd rather be alone for a while." Maggie explained but when Alex didn't look convinced she added. "Don't worry. You can see her from the window."

Coming to the window Alex saw Krypto bringing a stick back to Kara. She was glad that at least the dog brought her sister some comfort.

"She'll be okay." Maggie reassured her coming closer and hugging her from behind. "She just needs some time to process everything."

"I know but I'm her big sister. It's my job to be overprotective." Alex said hugging her back.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. But there're things that she needs to figure out by herself first."

"I know." Alex admitted turning to face her. "Are you in for a movie night?"

"Sure. But please no musicals this time. That song about birds's been stuck in my head for days." Maggie complained.

"That's fine by me but there're no guarantees when it comes to Kara." Alex smiled grabbing a remote.

* * *

"Pizza's here." Maggie said hearing a knock on the door.

"I'm going to get Kara. She's been there for two hours already." Alex said putting on a jacket after Maggie came back with the food. "We'll be right back."

"Kara?" Alex called when she saw her sister sitting on a bench.

"I promise I'll let you know. Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." Kara said when she saw her sister. "I love you, too."

"Eliza?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah." Kara confirmed putting the phone in her pocket.

"Did you tell her?" Alex asked sitting next to her.

"No. But she knew something was wrong anyway." Kara admitted looking at the sky.

"You can tell her when you're ready." Alex said squeezing her hand.

"Have you two finally decided what we're watching?" Kara asked teasingly. "I'd go for a musical."

"You know, some day your constant eavesdropping's gonna bite you in your ass. Who knows what you might hear when me and Maggie-" Alex teased back glad that her sister was getting back to normal.

"Oh my God. Let me stop you right there." Kara exclaimed standing up.

"I'm just saying." Alex smiled guiding them back to the apartment with Krypto shadowing them.

While they were watching TV Kara noticed a human-like shadow standing still amongst the darkness in her bedroom. She felt her heart beating faster when she realized all three of them were still on the couch. She couldn't go through it again. She snuggled closer to her sister and closed her eyes for a second. But when she opened them back she saw it started to slowly approach them.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked feeling Kara tense up.

"Can you turn on the light, please." Kara asked with panic in her voice.

Maggie quickly stood up and rushed to the switch. After she turned it on and they looked around they saw no one else there besides them.

"See? No one's here. We're safe." Alex reassured trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I was sure I saw someone." Kara confessed shook.

 _"Kara."_ She heard a man's voice behind her. She immediately stood up and turned around as fear gripped her.

"Alex, it's happening again." Kara said not taking her eyes off the man.

"Your mom?" Alex asked standing next to her while Maggie was watching the interaction with concern.

"No." Kara said shaking her head. "It's my dad."

 _"Me and your mother had to go through a great ordeal to get back to you, Kara."_ He said as he started to get closer. " _But now we can all be reunited in Rao's Light."_

"Stay away." Kara ordered backing away. "You're not real."

 _"Don't be afraid."_ Zor-El said before asking gently. _"Do you remember what I always used to tell you?"_

"That it's okay to be scared, but only if we don't let that fear control us." Kara recalled feeling more peaceful.

 _"That's right."_

"Can you grab my bag?" Alex asked turning to Maggie when Kara wasn't paying attention to them.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked nervously, handing it to her girlfriend.

"I couldn't get through to her the last time it happened but at least she didn't have her powers then." The agent informed her while taking out a syringe filled with Green Kryptonite from the lead box before hiding it in her back pocket.

"Kara, we need to get you to the DEO." Alex said putting her arm around her sister's waist.

 _"Your mother is waiting for us. Let me take you to her."_ Zor-El offered.

"No. You're lying." Kara said shaking her head.

"Come on, Kar. We need to figure out what's wrong." Alex said as she and Maggie exchanged worried glances.

 _"There is nothing wrong, Kara. Your family and friends need you back."_ Zor-El tried to convince her before pulling out something from his pocket. _"I kept it safe for you. You must have lost it."_

"My bracelet." Kara said pulling out from her sister before taking it from her father. "Is Lara there with you?"

 _"Of course she is. Do you want to see for yourself?"_

"But I can't leave Alex." Kara argued torn on what to do.

"No, you can't." Alex agreed not liking what she was hearing. "I need you so much. And I need you to let me help you."

 _"You know she blames you for her father's capture and as she'd told you before, you are not part of her family."_

"Kara, whatever he's telling you, it's not real. He is not real." Alex tried to reason with her when she saw how upset her sister was. "So, let's get you out of here, okay?" She said standing in front of Kara and putting her hands on her shoulders.

"How do you know?" Kara argued stepping away. "Maybe you can't see him cos you're not a Kryptonian."

"But Krypto is and he'd react in a different way if your father was really here." Maggie pointed out.

 _"See? They don't understand. They are not even trying." Her father said taking her hand. "Ni ho shimoni hii shu zhu aonah."_

"Ni ho shimoni hii shu zhu ukr."

 _"Kara, It's time to go. I can't stay here much longer."_ Zor-El urged letting go of her hand and walking over to the window.

"No, wait. I'm coming with you." Kara quickly decided.

"Kara, stop. You are not going anywhere." Alex grabbed her hand. Maggie pulled Krypto by his collar when she noticed he wanted to get to Kara.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll be back, but I have to go with my father now." Before Kara could make another step, Alex reached for the syringe before pulling the cap off and pushing the needle into her neck. They didn't have to wait long before the Kryptonite started to take effect. A second later Kara dropped forward to her knees before using her hands for support.

"I'm so sorry." The agent cried kneeling down next to Kara and held her after she completely passed out.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	9. Those we lost

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked gently when she noticed Kara started to wake up.

"What happened?" Kara asked groggily looking around. "Where is my father?"

"Kara, it was not real." Alex explained taking her hand.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.

"We figured out what was causing the hallucinations. The x-ray showed a tiny shard of Silver Kryptonite stuck in your belly. It's gone now." Alex explained.

"No, no, they were real." Kara insisted shaking her head. "They'll be back."

"I know how much you want them to be here, but you have to understand they, they are dead, Kar." Alex said gently. "They won't be back."

"But my mom. She said she won't leave me alone." Kara said with tears in her eyes.

"If she'd survived she would be here with you now." Alex said trying to keep her emotions in check when she saw her sister in so much pain.

"I just, it felt so real." Kara cried. "If you hadn't got rid of it they'd still be here."

"No, they wouldn't." Alex said sternly. "It still wouldn't be true."

"It's better that them being gone." Kara argued heartbroken.

"I know it's hard. But I'm here for you okay?" Alex reassured. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah. But I just need to be by myself for a while." Kara admitted before getting up and flying out of the DEO.

* * *

"How did it go?" J'onn asked when Alex bumped into him.

"She's heartbroken." Alex sadly admitted. "It's like the Black Mercy all over again."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'd like to know that, too." Alex said. "Do you mind if I take tomorrow off? She shouldn't be alone."

"You can take longer if you need to. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Thank you. We have to figure out where she could've stumbled onto that Kryptonite."

"We already have. It all started after Supergirl's last mission."

"The fire."

"Yes. Don't worry, it's being contained as we speak." J'onn reassured. "Go, be with your sister."

* * *

"Kara?" Alex called standing in front of her sister's apartment when she didn't open the door.

"Kara, I know you're in there." Alex said but the door stayed closed.

"I know you're hurting right now but please don't shut me out."

"I know that you miss Krypton and your family." Alex said gently. "But I'm your family, too. And I miss you. So please just open the door so I can be there for you."

When Alex was about to give up and go back to her apartment, she heard the door unlock.

"I'm sorry. I miss you, too." Kara confessed. "But I need some space and time right now."

"But you hate space and time." Alex reminded her sadly.

"Maybe, but it's what I need. I need to get away from here." Kara said feeling overwhelmed.

"Get away where?" Alex asked afraid Kara was running away.

"I don't know. Somewhere not here. I know it's not possible, but I can still feel their presence. And it's just too much."

"You know you can always stay with me." Alex reassured. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I have to process it on my own first." Kara explained.

"What about your article?"

"I have an interview in two hours and I can write it while I'm away."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, I won't let you put your life on hold because of me." Kara argued and when she saw Alex was about to disagree she added. "I've already made up mind."

"Kara, you can't just run away. It's not a solution." Alex argued.

"It's the only one I can think of right now." Kara said miserably.

"Kara-"

"Please, Alex, I won't change my mind. I'm doing it." Kara insisted stubbornly before they heard sirens. "I have to go."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	10. Longing

**A/N : I'm glad you're still enjoying the story :)**

* * *

"Hey." Maggie greeted coming into the apartment as she saw Alex sitting on the couch with Krypto sleeping next to her.

"Hey." Alex smiled. "You're home early."

"I thought you could use some company." Maggie admitted knowing how worried about Kara she is. "And I picked up some food on my way back."

"That's great, thank you."

"I'm actually surprised Krypto hasn't tried to steal it from me yet." Maggie said putting the bag on the table.

"He's not eaten much lately." Alex informed her petting the dog. "I think he misses Kara."

"I'm sure she'll be back soon." Maggie tried to comfort her.

"She's been gone for almost two weeks and when I call her she always finds an excuse not to talk to me." Alex sadly confessed.

"Everyone deals with grief differently."

"But she's not dealing." Alex argued. "Supergirl's constantly on the news all over the country. She's burying herself in work."

"You know what I think?" Maggie asked sitting next to her and hugging her. "I think that helping people also helps her heal. That it's her way to cope with her pain and loss."

"But why won't she talk to me?" Alex asked feeling helpless.

"She will when she's ready." Maggie assured her before standing up and suggesting. "Let's take Krypto for a walk. He could use some cheering up, too."

"If you can convince him to get off the couch then be my guest."

"Come on, Krypto." Maggie called picking up a leash and waving it in front of the dog. "We're going for a walk."

"Told you." Alex smiled triumphantly.

"Zhgam buahn." Maggie said making Krypto jump down from the couch.

"Since when do you speak Kryptonese?" Alex asked confused.

"Those are the only two words your sister'd taught me. I'm surprised you haven't tried that yet. Kara'd mentioned before that you know some Kryptonese."

"Believe me, I have, but for some reason he won't listen to me." Alex explained.

"Well, he has a lot in common with your sister, then." Maggie said smiling. "Or maybe you should smile more."

"Thanks for such a useful advice." Alex said sarcastically before opening the door.

"You're very welcome."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Winn muttered standing in a park and shining a flashlight.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who insisted that we let him off the leash." Maggie defended.

"He was looking at me with those pleading eyes." Alex said. "If I'd known he would trick me like this, I wouldn't have let him go."

"I should've planted a tracker on him." Winn admitted.

"Okay, okay, let's spread around. Maggie, you go that way." Alex ordered pointing a finger. "Winn, you go north and I'll go east."

"You so owe me." Winn said as he started walking away.

"Winn." Alex called.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"North is that way." Alex said pointing the direction with her finger.

"Pff, I know that." Winn said laughing awkwardly. "That's where I was going."

"Sure you were." Maggie smiled before looking at Alex. "I'll call you if I find him."

* * *

"We've searched the whole area. He's not here anymore." Alex said when they were all back together.

"He can be anywhere." Winn admitted wearily.

"We have to keep looking, then." Alex said.

"I can go back to the DEO and check the city cameras." Winn suggested after a moment of silence.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that."

"Because I'm the brilliant one." Winn boasted smiling.

"You can go be brilliant at the DEO." Alex ordered.

"We can drive around the city. " Maggie suggested guiding them to the car. "He can't have gone too far."

* * *

"This is pointless." Alex said frustrated when Krypto was still no where in sight.

"Calm down. He couldn't have just vanished." Maggie stated.

"Kara'd be devastated if something happened to him."

"Nothing's gonna happen to him." Maggie reassured. "We'll find him before Kara comes back."

"Of course." Alex said chastising herself for not realizing it earlier.

"What?" Maggie asked confused.

"I know where he is."

A few minutes later they arrived at Kara's building. After they climbed up the stairs, they saw Krypto curled up in a ball sleeping in front of Kara's apartment.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	11. A helping hand

"Are you okay?" Maggie groggily asked emerging from Kara's bedroom.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." Alex admitted looking at the TV where Supergirl was helping with a fire.

"Do you want to talk?" Maggie asked gently sitting next to her.

"I'm worried about Kara." Alex explained. "We still have no idea who could have put that Kryptonite in there."

"You'll figure it out." Maggie promised hugging her.

"I just, I don't think she'd be able to go through it again." Alex said concerned.

"She'd let you know if something was not right."

"I'm not so sure she would." Alex sadly confessed making Maggie hug her tighter.

* * *

"Agent Danvers, need I remind you that the DEO is a secret government facility and not a shelter?" J'onn asked angrily walking into her lab with Krypto by his side.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave him alone." Alex explained. "I don't even know when he left my lab."

"You can let go now." Alex assured trying to take the leash from J'onn.

"I can take care of him for a while if you're busy." He suggested.

"That's okay. He can stay here."

"I don't think he likes it here." J'onn stated still holding Krypto.

"He'll be fine." Alex reassured but when J'onn still didn't look convinced she added. "I don't mind if you want to spend some time with him."

"I don't. I just want to make sure he is not interrupting." J'onn explained petting the dog.

"Oh, right, of course you do."

* * *

"Hey." Alex smiled walking into the apartment.

"Hey. Where is Krypto?"

"He's staying with J'onn tonight." Alex explained. "He wouldn't admit it, but I think he grew a little attached to Krypto."

"Well, it's kinda hard not to." Maggie admitted before Alex spotted something lying on the couch.

"What's that?" Alex asked curious pointing her finger at the small piece of clothing.

"Oh, I thought Kara'd like it." Maggie smiled picking up a little Superman suit.

"You didn't." Alex laughed taking it from Maggie and inspecting it closely.

"It has a little cape and the S symbol."

"It's not an S." Alex pointed out still looking at the suit.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Maggie asked when Alex fell silent.

"Actually, I'm going to see Kara."

"Does that mean she's back?" Maggie asked surpised.

"No, I've been patiently waiting for her to come to me for over two weeks now. I've given her time and space, but enough is enough."

"So what's your plan? Drag her back to National City?"

"I just want her to talk to me." Alex said wearily. "I miss her."

"I know." Maggie said sympathetically before offering. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think it'll be better if I go alone." Alex admitted. "But you get to stay with Krypto if you want to."

"Sure. Do you know where she's staying?"

"Winn's tracking her phone. And I texted her that I'm coming a few hours ago."

"Has she responded yet?"

"No. But she's been staying at the same place for the last two days so she'll probably still be there." Alex informed her putting her jacket on. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Tell Kara that we miss her. And if it helps I can send you a photo of Krypto in his suit so you can show it to her."

"You'll make him wear it anyways, won't you." Alex asked amused.

"Maybe." Maggie admitted before standing up and hugging her. "Call if you need anything."

* * *

"Winn, are you sure this is the right place?" Alex asked going down the hall.

"Yeah, yes I'm sure. Why?"

"It's just, it's not really her style." Alex explained looking around the shady hotel. "Which room?"

"According to the hotel management system, 203."

"Okay, I found it." Alex said as she approached the room and knocked on the door.

"Kara?" She called when the door stayed closed.

"Kara, it's me." When there was still no response she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Of course." She muttered to herself used to Kara leaving the door unlocked when she was inside. Although when she entered the room Kara was no where to be found. The only sign of her sister staying there was her bag sitting in the corner.

"She's not here."

"Well, she has to be close by, or at least her phone is."

After an hour of waiting Alex decided to leave the room and look for her sister.

"Alex?" Kara called surpised, bumping into her sister on her way back to her room. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my text?" Alex asked hugging her sister tightly.

"I don't have my phone." Kara explained hugging her back.

"Did you lose it?" Alex asked still clinging to Kara.

"Umm, I kind of lent it to someone."

"Kind of?" Alex asked confused before pulling away to look at Kara.

"Okay, I gave it to a friend." Kara said sheepishly.

"What friend?"

"I met this woman a couple of days ago." Kara started to explain. "She's in a really bad place right now. I wanted to make sure she has a way to call for help if necessary."

"Okay, let's get out of here first and then you can explain." Alex suggested but when she saw Kara hesitate she asked. "What is it?"

"It's just, I'm staying here because she lives close by. I need to keep an eye on her." Kara explained.

"Is she in danger?"

"Right now she isn't, but she will be if he comes back."

"Who?" Alex asked confused.

"Her husband. They have two kids. When she filed for divorce he started stalking her. A few days ago when I was helping with the robbery, not too far away from here, I heard her screams. By the time I got to her he'd already been gone. So I've been staying here in case he shows up again."

"Kara, you should've let the police handle it."

"There was no time. And the kids... they're so terrified.." Kara admitted sadly. "I won't let that monster kill their mother."

"Does she know where he lives?"

"No. The police've been looking for him for months, but to no avail." Kara sadly explained. "So I just need to wait for him to show up again."

"Kara, you are not a cop." Alex countered. "And she has a phone now, she can call for help if he comes back."

"What if they're too late?" Kara asked wondering why her sister couldn't understand her concern. "I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to them."

"Okay, I'll tell you what, I'm going to call Maggie and let her in on what's going on." Alex suggested. When she saw Kara was about to disagree she added. "Let me finish. I'm gonna call her and ask if she can help."

"How?"

"She can have a Protection Detail assigned to them."

"Really?"

"I have to call her to make sure, but it shouldn't be too hard assuming kids are involved." Alex informed her. "And until we make sure they're safe, I'll stay here with you."

"Alex, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do." Alex said firmly. "You've been avoiding me for weeks."

"I didn't mean to." Kara confessed looking at the floor.

"I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for you to lose your family again." Alex said gently before taking her hand. "But you can't shut yourself off."

"It wasn't real, you said so yourself." Kara reminded her.

"But for you it was. And after the Black Mercy-"

"I'm fine, Alex. I just, I don't want to talk about it." Kara said walking away.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	12. Healing takes time

"Hey." Alex smiled when Kara came back to the hotel room, two hours later.

"Hey." Kara greeted closing the door. "I'm sorry I left you here."

"That's okay." Alex assured, patting the empty space next to her. When Kara hesitated to come closer, she added. "Kara, you don't have to talk to me right now. We can sit here in silence if that's what you need."

"How is everyone doing?" Kara asked after a long minute.

"They're good, but they miss you." Alex admitted wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders.

When Kara kept quiet, she continued. "Maggie said it will take a few days to arrange for a security detail. The good news is that J'onn's agreed to send two DEO agents till then."

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow morning." Alex answered and in hope of convincing her sister to come back with her, she added. "So after they get here, we can go back home and be there just in time for sisters' night."

"Alex..."

"Krypto's going to be thrilled and I don't think the collar's going to stop him from flying your way when he sees you."

"I'm not coming back." Kara said standing up. "Not yet."

"Kara, if you're not ready to go back to your apartment, you can stay with me for a while." Alex suggested.

"It's not that." Kara said pacing the room. "National City is not the only place where people need help."

"We've already talked about this. Supergirl is only one person, you can't save everyone." Alex pointed out, afraid of what Kara was implying.

"But I can save more people." Kara countered. "I've just been too selfish to admit it."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"I'm talking about all the people out there who need my help while I'm wasting time on being a reporter." Kara explained.

"Kara, fulfilling your passion is not wasting time." Alex pointed out. "Besides, you love your job, so where's this even coming from?"

"I just, I've realized how wrong my priorities are." Kara admitted.

"So what, your plan is to be Supergirl full-time and give up on everything else?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"I think it will be better this way."

"I know you're hurting, but that does not mean you can just forget about the most important part of your life."

"It's not like that." Kara argued. "I just want to focus more on being Supergirl."

"What about me? I guess you just want to forget about me, too." Alex asked frustrated.

"I would never do that."

"Well, it feels like you already have." Alex countered angrily making Kara fall silent.

* * *

"Agent Hix, did you take care of everything?" Alex asked when they visited the family the next morning.

"New locks, a bulglar alarm and two security cameras." Hix listed before reassuring. "Don't worry, we will keep them safe."

"I know, just make sure to report any strange activity." Alex ordered before turning to look at her sister talking to the mother while the kids were playing nearby.

"Everything has been taken care of." Alex informed walking up to them. "You can feel free to take your children inside."

"I don't know how to thank you." The woman smiled grateful for their help.

"There's nothing to thank for." Supergirl assured.

"It should've been done a long time ago." Alex added.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The woman said taking out a cellphone from her pocket and extending it toward Supergirl.

"Please, keep it." Supergirl insisted before saying goodbye.

"I hope you'd deleted all data before you gave your phone away." Alex said looking at her sister.

"Don't worry. Winn had done it remotely." She promised before flying into an alley and emerging back as Kara.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal if I left for a while." Kara finally admitted as they were walking back to the hotel.

"Why would you think that?" Alex asked guiding them to sit on a bench. "You are my sister."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me." Kara confessed avoiding Alex's gaze. "You've sacrificed so much for me already."

"And I don't regret anything I've ever done for you." Alex pointed out. "And we take care of each other. That's what family is for."

"But, I'm not really part of your family. You said so yourself." Kara reminded her sadly, recalling what her father had said.

"Kara, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Alex admitted chastising herself for hurting her sister once again. Taking her hands Alex reassured. "You are, and always will be my sister. No matter what."

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you?" Kara hesistantly asked. "I don't want to bother you."

"You could never bother me." Alex smiled hugging her tightly.

* * *

"Krypto!" Alex exclaimed walking into the apartment with Kara by her side, after they saw the dog surrounded by what was left from the pillows.

"Hey, boy." Kara greeted walking up to him, smiling when Krypto started licking her face. "I've missed you, too"

"Oh, hey. You're already here." Maggie smiled entering the apartment five minutes later, carrying a bunch of pillows. "I swear I'd only left him for a few hours and when I came back, well you can see for yourselves."

"That's okay." Kara said before using her super speed to clean up. "I'm gonna take him for a walk."

When Kara was about to open the door, Alex advised. "Keep a close eye on him. He can be really sneaky sometimes."

Kara looked over at Krypto sitting with his tongue sticking out, waiting patiently for her to open the door. She smiled and reassured. "I think I can manage."

"How was the trip?" Maggie asked after the door closed.

"Quiet." Alex sighed.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about her being alone." Maggie pointed out.

"I think I might have guilted her into coming back." Alex admitted.

"How?" The detective asked confused.

"Well, I kinda told her that she doesn't care about me."

"And do you really believe that?"

"Not anymore. I think she believes that it's the other way around. That I don't care about her." Alex sadly admitted. "And that's why she's kept her distance."

"She knows you love her, Alex." Maggie tried to comfort her.

"When my dad came back, I said something to her that I shouldn't have. I was so mad."

"So now you have a chance to talk to her and fix what you think is broken in your relationship." Maggie said hugging her.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	13. You're not alone

"Can't sleep either?" Alex guessed, emerging from her bedroom, when she saw Kara sitting on the windowsill watching stars.

"Not really." Kara smiled before turning her attention back to the sky.

"Do you want some company?"

"Sure." Kara said making some room for her sister.

"Do you remember how we used to sneak out at night to go to the beach and watch the stars?" Alex recalled smiling, looking out the window up at the night sky.

"We would lay there all night, talking." Kara smiled at the memory.

"I guess it's too cloudy now for stargazing." Alex stated. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Yeah." Kara said pulling her knees up to her chin.

"But you know what?" Alex sat closer to her before she continued. "They are always there, even if you can't see them."

"Just like your parents are always with you, in here." She added pointing to Kara's heart.

"I know." Kara looked at her sadly and smiled. "You're in here, too. I'm sorry if I've made you feel otherwise."

"I only said that because I'd been afraid you'd leave me again." Alex admitted taking her hand.

"I just.. you're in such a good place right now, and you have Maggie. You both are so happy. I feel like a burden to you." Kara confessed avoiding Alex's gaze.

"Kara, I'm only happy when I know that you are there. I'm happy when I know that I can be there for you when you need me, just like you're always there for me."

"I can't even explain to you how important you are to me. And I promise that you'll get through this." Alex added.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to get through losing my family, again." Kara admitted as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, come here." Alex coaxed, extending her hands towards her so she could hug her.

"You are so strong. I know you don't feel that way right now, but it's the truth." Alex said holding her. "You are not alone."

"I love you." Kara said still clinging to her sister.

"I love you, too."

"Seeing neither of us is going to be sleeping anyway, you wanna watch TV?" Alex suggested after a few minutes.

"No, I don't want to interrupt Maggie."

"We'll keep the volume down. But we shouldn't worry too much about that, she sleeps like a rock." Alex smiled guiding them to the couch.

"My choice?" Kara asked surprised when Alex handed her the remote.

"It always ends up being your choice anyways." Alex complained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kara said trying to look innocent.

"I'm a very Special Agent with multiple skills. Do you think I wouldn't have noticed that you steal the remote as soon as I look away?" Alex looked at her accusingly as they sat on the couch.

"You only look away when you go to the fridge to grab another beer, so it's your fault." Kara defended, covering them with a blanket. "Besides, you always pick the most terrifying films."

"What?" Alex snorted in disbelief "You're the one who insists on seeing them, but then you get too scared, so we have to turn it off in the middle of watching." Alex corrected before trying to hide a yawn.

"Alex, you don't have to pretend that you can't sleep to sit with me. I promise I won't go anywhere."

"I'm good." Alex assured snuggling closer to her sister before resting her head on her shoulder, feeling happy that Kara started to open up a bit more. "So what are we watching?"

"We can catch up on Lucifer?" Kara suggested. "Unless you've already seen it."

"You know I wouldn't have watched it without you."

* * *

They were woken a few hours later when Alex felt something wet on her hand.

"What the-" Alex started to say, groggily opening her eyes to the sight of Krypto sitting in front of her, with saliva dripping from his mouth. "You."

"Krypto, urvish." Kara ordered when he started barking.

"I guess he has extra energy from my pancakes that he'd stolen from the counter." Maggie said standing in the kitchen.

"He ate all of them?" Kara asked disappointed.

"You have a lot in common." Alex said standing up to stretch her legs.

"I'd make you more, but I have to be at work in twenty minutes." Maggie explained looking for her keys.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine." Maggie said before going to look in the bedroom.

"What are you looking for?" Alex asked walking to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"My car keys."

"I think I can see them." Kara said after scanning the room with her x-ray vision, reaching out as she noticed them stuck between the cushions.

"Here you go." She extended the keys to Maggie.

"Thank you." Maggie smiled gratefully before she went to give Alex a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Want some coffee?" Alex asked turning to Kara after Maggie'd left.

"Actually, I have to go, too." Kara said using her speed to get dressed.

"You're going back to work?"

"Yeah, I've been gone for so long already."

"Okay, just wait here for a moment." Alex ordered before going to the bedroom and coming back with a phone in her hand.

"Take this, and just call me if you need anything, okay?"

"When did you get a new phone?"

"The DEO issued me one a few months ago after mine had gotten destroyed during a fight."

"Oh, they've never given me one." Kara muttered under her breath.

"Now they have. Do you want to grab breakfast before work?" Alex suggested.

"Sure." She smiled before looking at Krypto. "Do you think we can leave him here alone?"

"He seems fine." Alex said, while Krypto was busy playing with his toy.

"Okay, go get dressed before he gets bored." Kara urged, pushing her towards her bedroom.

"Winn, I can't talk right now." Alex said holding the phone to her ear while putting on her jeans.

"Alex, you have to come the DEO. We know who might have put that Kryptonite in there."

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	14. The enemy

A/N : _chloe,_ _Whalegang34, Guest_ \- Thanks!,

 _CAM_ \- I'm glad you like it. I will translate the parts written in Kryptonese before the next update.

The story will be updated more frequently after I'm done with my other story _Together._

* * *

"What have you got?" Alex asked marching into the control room.

"Someone posted this photo two days ago." Winn informed her pointing at the screen. "It was taken in the building where the Silver Kryptonite had been planted."

"Who posted it?"

"Matthew Jefferson. He's a college student. Also one of the people Supergirl had saved from that fire. But I don't think he realizes that while taking a photo he has accidentally captured the person responsible for setting a fire. "

"How do you know he's the one responsible?" Alex asked not seeing any indications.

"The CCTV has recorded the same man arriving at the airport one day before the fire."

"Just like hundreds of other passengers." Alex pointed out.

"But none of them were acting the way he was."

"What do you mean? Alex asked confused.

"Just look." Winn pointed at the monitor showing the video. "He's acting shady, looking around as he was trying-"

"Not to get caught." Alex finished leaning closer to the monitor.

"Can you edit the photo? You know, remove his sunglasses and the hood."

"I already have." Winn said displaying the image. "Also, I cross-referenced every facial recognition database there is, but still no luck on an I.D."

"Do you think he'd deliberately set up a fire to lure Supergirl over there?" Winn asked as Alex was carefully scrutinizing the photo.

"Something wrong?" Winn asked when Alex stayed focused on the image.

"I don't know. He seems familiar, somehow, but I don't know from where." Alex said.

"I can enhance the quality but it might be a bit harder to recognize him since his hair and eyes are covered."

"Just do what you can and send it over to Maggie. I'm sure the police can help. Maybe someone will recognize him." Alex said calling the Detective to let her know what's going on.

"And get me a copy too. Maybe Kara will be able to identify him."

* * *

"Hey." Alex greeted entering the apartment later that day, carrying pizza.

"Hey. He's officially on our wanted list and the photo has been sent to most precincts in the country." Maggie informed her.

"Thank you." Alex smiled gratefully, putting the pizza down on a coffee table.

"We will get him." Maggie promised.

"I hope so. But I'm also afraid that we won't be fast enough to prevent his next attack."

"We don't know if he's planning something and if he shows his face someone will recognize him." Maggie said trying to comfort her.

"I thought Kara would be back by now." Alex said looking at her watch. "I need to talk to her."

"She's already been back here but Snapper called her and she had to go back. She said she'll probably be back late."

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to her as soon as possible."

"I know. But I showed her the photo, she didn't recognize him." Maggie said as Alex sagged down onto the couch.

"He could be anywhere by now." Alex said after a moment of silence.

"But now we have a solid lead." Maggie pointed out. "You won't let him get away so easily. None of us will."

"So can we eat now? I'm starving." Maggie asked going to the kitchen to grab some plates.

"Where's Krypto?" Alex asked Maggie who was rummaging through the cupboards.

"Hiding under the bed. I think he got scared of the thunderstorm so I just let him stay there. Maggie explained. "Maybe you will be able to coax him to get out."

"What am I supposed to do?" Alex asked.

"How did you help Kara when she first got here and would feel overwhelmed?"

"I was acting like she didn't exist." Alex sadly admitted. "Mom and dad would talk to her and just be there for her."

"Maybe Krypto needs someone to be there for him too." Maggie suggested before Alex grabbed a piece of pizza and went to their bedroom.

"Krypto?" Alex called, kneeling to look under the bed.

"Zhgam otem. Rrup voi." (Come here. You're safe.) Alex said.

"Don't be scared." Alex added gently.

"Come on, I know you're hungry." Alex said waving the pizza in her hand.

"Good boy." Alex praised when the dog finally got out.

* * *

"Kara." Alex called relieved when she climbed up the stairs to her sister's apartment and found her sitting in front of her closed door with the bottle of Alderbaranian rum in her hand.

"Alex!" Kara smiled before asking, her words slurring. "What are you doing here?"

"Your neigbor's called me from your phone. She said you are passed out in front of your apartment, but she couldn't find the key." Alex explained feeling both angry and concerned.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little bit too floaty. I think I lost it."

"That should tell you that you've had enough." Alex chastised taking the bottle away.

"Why didn't you get back to my apartment?" Alex asked taking her spare key out of her bag and unlocking the door.

"I knew you'd be angry." Kara hiccuped.

"Drinking is not a solution." Alex said gently, helping Kara stand up before pushing the door open.

"It works for you." Kara countered as Alex was trying to guide her to the couch.

"Just get some sleep and tomorrow we are talking." Alex said as they approached the couch, having the feeling that her sister won't remember anything the next day.

"Will you stay with me?" Kara asked hopefully when she saw Alex started to walk away.

"Of course I'm staying. I'm just going to the kitchen to get you some water."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Kara whispered and before Alex had a chance to reply she fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

Authors note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

A dazzling light was the first thing Kara saw when she woke up. Slowly blinking, she became aware of her surroundings. The smell of bacon was the next thing that brought her attention. Glancing over her shoulder she saw her sister cooking, well at least attempting to cook breakfast.

That's when the memories of the previous night started flooding back. Feeling ashamed she closed her eyes once again and tried to come up with a way to apologize for being so reckless which had caused her sister to drop everything in order to take care of her. Again.

"I know you're awake Kara." She heard Alex say before she could gather her thoughts.

The blonde finally sat up rubbing her throbbing head.

She slowly stood up, still feeling a bit wobbly and staggered into the kitchen before dropping down into a chair next to the counter, glad when Alex filled a glass with water and handed it to her.

"Want some breakfast?" Alex asked placing a plate on the counter. "They are a bit burned but probably more edible than the first batch." She pointed at the trash can.

"Are you mad?" Kara finally asked when Alex turned back to the stove and kept quiet.

"I'm not mad, Kara." Alex said turning back to face her sister. "But I'm disappointed you didn't come to me."

"I promise to come to you next time." Kara said not thinking much, making Alex raise her eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant." Kara clarified rolling her eyes.

"I know. But remember that if you do get drunk again, and I'm not saying that to encourage you to do so, you can always come to me. I promise I won't judge. Besides, it would be kinda hypocritical of me to do that."

Their conversation was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Looking through the door Kara immediately jumped from her spot and whispered in panic looking at her sister.

"I thought you aren't mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you." Alex repeated confused.

"So you didn't call Eliza?"

"Mom is here?" Alex glanced at the door eyes wide when they heard another impatient knock.

"She can't see me like this. I'm gonna get to your apartment." Kara said changing into her suit.

"No, wait. You can't leave me here!" Alex begged when Kara got to the window.

"I'll be back soon. Promise." Before Alex could argue the blonde had already disappeared.

"Traitor." Alex whispered, fully aware Kara could still hear her.

She took a deep breath and went to open the door.

"Mom." Alex smiled as Eliza immediately hugged her.

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Alex said hugging her back. "Kara is not here." She added when Eliza looked around the apartment. " Umm, were we expecting you?"

"I wanted to surprize you." Eliza said letting her go before taking her bag and entering the apartment.

Besides, both you and your sister have been avoiding me for the last few weeks, so I've decided to take matters into my own hands."

"I'm sorry. Things have not been easy lately."

"I know Sweetie." Eliza wrapped her arms around her daughter once again, frowning when she noticed Kara's phone sitting next to the untouched food on the counter.

"Kara left without her phone?" Eliza asked surprized knowing her daughter's got into the habit of having her phone by her side since becoming Supergirl.

"Oh, umm she had to leave in a hurry." Alex explained, and technically she wasn't lying. She had just failed to mention what was the reason for the Kryptonian leaving in such a hurry.

Eliza decided not to push any further and suggested. "What about a family dinner tonight?" She asked picking up her bag and not waiting for her daughter's approval she added. "I'm going to do some shopping and prepare a decent meal."

"Mom, you don't need to do that."

"I know Honey. But I really want to spend some time with my girls."

* * *

"Hey." Maggie greeted entering Kara's apartment later that night with Krypto by her side.

The dog ran towards Kara happily wagging his tail.

"Hey boy." Kara smiled petting his head.

"I thought your mom would be joining us for dinner?" Maggie asked confused when she looked around and Eliza was not there.

"She's out getting more supplies."

"Did he behave himself last night?" Alex asked hugging Maggie. Noticing a guilty look on her face Alex prodded. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing much." Maggie shrugged. "Krypto had a little accident, but you didn't like those shoes anyway."

"Which ones?"

"Your jogging sneakers." The detective specified.

"The black ones with blue dotts?"

"Yeah."

"They are my favorite. Tell me he didn't." The agent sighed and Kara couldn't quell her giggles anymore and started laughing.

"We'll see who's gonna laugh when he does the same to you." Alex countered pointing her finger at the blonde.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm not the one who did it." Kara replied.

"Relax Danvers. I was joking." Maggie finally admitted. "I can't believe you fell for that."

"That was a good one." Kara cheered giving Maggie a high five.

"I swear you two deserve each other. Children. That's what you two are." Alex grumbled grabbing a beer, silently celebrating the fact that everything was coming back to normal and Kara was getting better.

She sat on the couch to rest for a bit after the long day at the DEO, closing her eyes briefly. And od course that's when her mother decided to come back to the apartment, carrying bags with food.

"Let me help you with that." Maggie quickly joined Eliza taking the bags from her.

"Thank you." Eliza smiled gratefully before spotting her eldest sitting on the couch sipping beer.

"Alexandra."

"Here we go again." Alex muttered under her breath.

"Eliza, umm, is there gonna be a chocolate pecan pie too?" Kara asked trying to prevent any arguments that may be about to come.

Hesistantly turning her attention back to her youngest Eliza replied. "Of course Sweetie. But it may be a while till it's ready."

"And who is that?" Eliza pointed her finger at the dog when he joyfully ran towards Kara, holding his leash in his mouth.

"Oh, this is Krypto. I don't know how, but somehow he's ended up on Earth." Kara explained grabbing the leash.

"Would you mind if I took Krypto for a walk?" Kara asked.

"Go ahead. But make sure you get back before dinner."

* * *

Strolling around the park Kara could hear her family discussing the recent events. But her eavesdropping was interrupted when she noticed a man coming up to her.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

TBC

* * *

Author's note: I would appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading


	16. Chapter 16

Anxiously looking around Kara pulled the leash closer and asked. "What do you mean?"

"The animal. It belongs to me." The man said sternly.

The man started getting closer making Krypto back away and growl.

"I think you've got the wrong person, Sir."

"Years of training and it still disobeys."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge."

"Who are you?"

"I could no longer pay your mother back for ruining my life. Sentencing me to years in Fort-Rozz. Unfortunately, that bitch is long gone now and the closest thing to revenge is hurting you. "Well, technically I've already killed one of the guards but that is not enough. The idiot spoke so highly of her. Pathetic." He chuckled.

"My mother was a good judge of character." The blonde retorted.

"Maybe. But now you are the one who gets to pay for her mistakes."

"You- you are the one who did all of that to me?"

"Of course. But apparently my plan to get rid of you had failed."

"What do you want?" She repeated.

"I want you to feel the same way I have for years. Trapped, tortured and judged. Do you wanna know why I was sentenced for years in that hell hole, huh?" He asked getting more agitated. "For stealing money. The money my sick mother needed to stay alive."

"There is always another way to find help." Kara countered.

The man scoffed. "You don't understand anything. But how could you? The proud house of El. Always putting themselves above the rest of us."

"That's not true."

"Of course it's not. For you. Always blindly believing in what those liars said. Your parents were nothing more than just that."

"You have no right to call them that."

"Why? They are dead. They no longer care."

"I do care. So if you know what's good for yourself you'll keep your mouth shut."

"Or you'll do what? Try and fight me in front of all these people? Reaveal your identity"

When the blonde looked around self conscious he smiled. "I didn't think so. If you think you have advantage over me you are clearly delusional."

"At least I'm not a heartless murderer." Kara countered.

"You know nothing about me. However I can't say the same about you. I know everything about you. I wonder which one is more precious; your identity or family?"

"Stay away from my family." Kara threatened.

"Midvale is beautiful this time of year but I guess National City has more potential."

"Leave everyone else out of this. They didn't do anything wrong. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Oh I don't want anything from you. Yet. I'll let you live your life in fear of what's about to happen."

"You won't get away with everything you've done."

"Watch me." The man smiled before using his heat vision to break Krypto's collar.

As the man sped off the dog ran behind him and a few meters away he flew into the darkness following him.

"Krypto!" Kara called running into the nearby alley and changing into her suit before charging after the two.

"Krypto stop!" She ordered fully aware the dog could hear her.

Losing their trail the blonde hovered in the air trying to spot them, but to no avail.

*0*0*0*0*0*

"Finally." Alex said when Kara entered the apartment back.

"What took you so long Sweetie?" Eliza asked hugging her.

"He's back."

"Who?"

"The man who'd planted the Kryptonite. He's a Kryptonian. Prisoner from Fort Rozz. Krypto went after him when he fled. I tried to find him but I couldn't."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Alex squeezed her hand. "We need to get to the DEO and have J'onn updated."

"No, wait."

"What is it?"

"He said something. He said that he knows everything about me, about us. He's planning something to make me pay."

"Pay for what?"

"My mother. She'd sent him to Fort Rozz. And now he wants to hurt you because of me." Kara explained pacing.

"It is not your fault Honey." Eliza said sternly.

"Alex told me you can draw. I could send his image to the nearby precincts. Maybe somebody had seen him." Maggie suggested.

"And Winn can run a scan in our database." Alex added. "So let's get going."

*0*0*0*0*0*

"We should've hidden Krypto's tracker inside of him instead of the collar." Winn sighed after Kara debriefed everyone.

"We'll find him." Alex promised looking at her sister who sadly looked up from her sketch before silently waving at Winn to cut it out.

"Where is Eliza?" Kara asked.

"On the phone. Something about work."

"You think you could have all CCTVs in the country scan for the suspect once Kara's done?" Maggie asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Winn smiled.

"Let's hope he is not smart enough to go into hiding." J'onn said.

"I think it's quite accurate." Kara said passing the picture to Winn who scanned it and gave it to the detective.

"Okay. I'm heading to the precinct. I'll let you know if I find anything." Maggie said as the rest was staring at the screen displaying the man's face.

"Wait." Kara stopped her grabbing her hand. "You shouldn't leave by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"No. You need to be careful. You should stay in a safe house. All of you. It can be arranged soon right J'onn?" Kara asked.

"Well-"

"We need to take extra precaution. I agree with that." Alex interrupted. "But Kara, we can't stop living our lives and expect for something bad to happen."

"Didn't you hear what I said? He wants to hurt you. Or worse." Kara argued.

"Or he's bluffing to cause panic." Maggie countered.

Kara shook her head as she stood up and started pacing. "He's not. He's so angry that his mother died while he was imprisoned."

"I can escort Maggie to the precinct if it makes you feel better." J'onn offered ignoring the detective's glare.

"That'd be great." Kara smiled.

"Please tell me that you'll agree to stay in a safe house." Kara pleaded after they'd left.

"Kara-

"I know I know; You can't stop living your life."

"We can't." Alex agreed." But what we can do is keep each other safe."

"What if we can't?"

"Then we'll get help." Alex assured before turning to Winn and asking. "Anything?"

"Not yet."

Looking back at her sister she asked. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yes. He admitted to killing the guard on Fort Rozz." Kara said before wondering out loud. "Maybe Krypto's owner was also a guard. That'd expain why Krypto was on that ship."

"Yeah." Alex paused taking all the facts in. "Winn, let me know when you've got something. I'm gonna head to the alien bar and see what I can find out. Kara, you talk to your mom's A.I. Maybe she knows something."

"You wanna go by yourself?"

"No. With my alien gun." Alex smiled.

"Didn't you hear what I said? He's a murderer who wants to kill all of you. J'onn and I will organise a place for you to stay."

"Kara, I know you're scared, but you can't make this decision for us."

"Fine. Sorry for trying to keep you safe." Kara snapped.

Alex was about to answer before noticing the other agents watching them closely and suggesting. "How about we go together and talk?"

TBC

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reviewing.


End file.
